1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a modular structure that contains independent output/input sockets for a UPS, and more particular to a modular structure of independent output/input sockets which are detachable to make repair of the UPS more convenient. The detachable output/input sockets are capable of being replaceable with different plug adapters for use with the different power plug standards around the world.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the ever increasing complexities of electrical facilities, due to constant advancements in science and technology, the need for the electrical safety of the load constantly increases. Similarly, the functional requirement for an uninterruptible power supply or UPS also constantly increases.
An Uninterruptible Power Supply is a device that provides emergency power to a load when an input power source fails. In a conventional UPS, the entire power output/input sockets are fixed on the UPS host, and load plugs are plugged into the power output sockets. When the UPS host needs to be repaired, each of these load plugs must be removed from the power output sockets and be re-plugged into a different power source such as a wall socket. If the different power source is not able to accommodate the number of load plugs then some type of multi jack extension must be used. The action of unplugging and plugging in load plugs into the different power sources can be tedious and even dangerous. It should be noted that on conventional UPS the power output sockets are restricted to a single type. The UPS host is unable to change sockets to meet the different power plug requirements of the different countries around the world. These detachable sockets lack safety, advancement, and practicability.
These disadvantages have lead the inventor to modify and improve the existing conventional UPS. This invention retains the original functionality of a conventional UPS, and through the inventors many years of professional experience have lead to the present invention. The invention entails a modular structure of independent output/input sockets for a UPS, where the output/input sockets are capable of detaching and being replaced with adaptors to meet various power plug types from around the world as the user requires.